One last night
by Miss Degrassi writer
Summary: Eli and Clares night in the time of my life.


When they fell onto the bed sideways Eli slid out of his shirt, and he and Clare made out, and they broke apart and looked at one another and smiled. They had planned this moment for month's and now it was happening both of them were in a rush hearts beating so hard they're chests hurt. Eli held onto her like she could be pulled from him at any moment. ''Are you ready?'' Eli asked her she nodded and he smiled he unzipped her dress zipper and she pulled it off he slid down so he was in line with her chest.

He slipped off her bra, then began to suck on her nipples and then he kissed her boobs over and over again. ''I love you so fucking much Clare''. He said in between kisses. ''You have no clue how much, I wished I would have saved myself for you''. That was a big statement, he'd had sex with Julia and he'd loved it, but this was so unlike his sex with Julia. He could feel so much love in the air he never felt like this with Julia, he'd cared for her, but he loved Clare, that didn't seem like much but it did to him. He began slipping off his pants and his boxers. She smiled big and both of them blushed, bug Clare snuggled close to him and he wrapped his arms around him and kissed her hair. He yanked at her panties and when he slid them down they were both naked. ''Are you still nervous?''

''No, i'm with you, and I'm so ready for this''.He smiled and flipped over so she was under him, and kissed her on the lips again he sucked on her bottom lip she slipped her tongue into his mouth and he sucked for a second then he got ready for the part they had both waited so long for, the moment he'd brought condoms with him tonight, just in case.

He gave her a loving smile and then he moved in he slipping inside of her and began to move up and down slowly she began to breath heavy and so did he. She felt love fill hear heart, he was being so gentle. He wrapped her leg around him so her could go in deeper, she began to moan. He kept thrusting on her and they were both sweating and breathing heavy. ''Are you okay with this? do you want to stop?''

''No no, never''. He continued and she began to feel it it was the best feeling in the world.

''Faster, my god faster!'' She cried out loudly. He began to move faster then he thought that he could, Clare felt a feeling of bliss, she was so close, she was about to reach the height of the sex she was feeling so good. ''ELI, I'M SO CLOSE!'' She gripped the bed with her nails. ''ELI HARDER, FUCK HARDER!'' He grinded on her even harder. She felt the height of it all she screamed loudly and felt her pussy almost swelling as she came.

''Fuck, I love you Clare, I love you so fucking much''. He said finishing and falling beside her. He put his arms around her and hugged her close. ''We belong together''. Clare giggled and kissed him on the lips.

''I know Eli, We always have''. The made out and rolled around on the bed,Eli nibbled on her ear and she giggled. ''And we always will.''

''Always''. He began to tease her nipples then leaned down and began to suck. She played with his hair then he moved down lower and inserted his fingers into her wet pussy. she moaned and he smirked and took them out he moved his head down and with his tongue, licked the inside of her pussy lips and moved it in circles around her clit. The feeling of his tongue mad her moved up to his lip level and began to kiss him then she smiled slyly and moved her own head down and began to suck on his cock. ''Fuck Clarree'' He moaned and she kept sucking and all the sudden out of nowhere he yelled and came right in her mouth she then moved up with the cum still in her mouth. She kissed him filling his mouth with his own cum. He swallowed and touched her cheek, she saw that his eyes were teary and she kissed his cheeks.

''What on your mind? Why are you crying?''. She asked him and he hugged her close making her feel safe. ''Eli''? He just held her tighter and swallowed and kissed her again, he sniffled.

''I feel like this is my first time Clare''. She felt happy he liked being with her more then Julia. ''With me and_'' Eli cut him self off and sniffed. ''Her, it was all the time, Horny sex never love.'' She hugged him close. ''But with you, all I feel is the love, I've never felt this close to someone''.

''Oh Eli, I never thought i'd give my self to anyone before marriage, but with you it feels right''. He smiled and moved on top of Clare again and gently began to move again he again was gentle with her as careful not to hurt her, he was so protective but she was okay with it now, it was because of how much he loved her.

''How's this love?'' She giggled and kissed him and they wrapped arms around one another and he kept humping her.

''The best''.

''Good.''

He gently kissed her and she kissed back and put her hands on his chest feeling his heart beating and he did the same with her, and they looked at one another for what seemed like forever, but it still wasn't long enough. They sat up in bed and Eli turned on the TV, and offered her his arms and she let her self fall into his arms and they fell onto the bed laying down and watching what just happened be on holding on to every second that they were together. ''When I was little, I always thought sex was this vile gross disgusting thing, That i'd never want to do''. Eli smiled down and her and kissed her. ''My mother and Darcy used to tell me to wait till I fell in love, I never believed them, now I know what they meant, Eli, thanks for waiting''.

''I'd wait forever for you Clare, my whole life i'll never feel for someone the way I do for you''. she kissed him again and together they fell into a deep sleep holding onto every second they would have together until he went to new york.

**My Smuts are still really short because i'm still learning how to write them any advice?**


End file.
